Power of Smiles
is a song sung by Gojo Mayumi that appears in first vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Egao no chikara Ha! Min'na ga ireba nan demo dekiru ne Nakama ya kazoku ga yūki wo kureru Hitomi no sora wo kumoraseru mono ga Egao wo kesu nara, yurushi wa shinai PRETTY CURE! Let's go Purikyua PRETTY CURE! Hikari no uzu wa inori ni tsūjiru DADADADADA‥! Futari dakedo, futari janai yo Taisetsu na hito tachi no kimochi, dakishimeru Tatakau no wa ai no tame dake min'na ga sumu machi to shizen wo Mamotte ageru egao no chikara Ha! Shinji aereba doko made mo toberu Yasashiku naru ni wa, tsuyosa mo daiji Kanashī toki mo hohoemi aou yo Kenka no kokoro mo tokete yuku hazu PRETTY CURE! Let's go Purikyua PRETTY CURE! Tsutsumi kometara, teki janai kara DADADADADA‥! Anata no tame watashi no tame ni Honki dashite okoreru koto hokori ni kanjiru Tatakau no wa ai no tame dake Te wo toriatte hashitte yukou Yumemiru jōnetsu, amaku minaide Kirameku hanabira to Hirameku tsubasa Splash☆Star Amaku minaide Ha! Futari dakedo, futari janai yo Taisetsu na hito tachi no kimochi, dakishimeru Tatakau no wa ai no tame dake min'na ga sumu machi to shizen wo Mamotte ageru egao no chikara Ha! |-|Kanji= エガオノチカラ Ha! みんながいれば　なんでもできるね 仲間や家族が　勇気をくれる 瞳のソラを　曇らせるものが 笑顔を消すなら、ゆるしはしない PRETTY CURE! Let's go プリキュア PRETTY CURE! ひかりの渦は　祈りにつうじる DADADADADA‥! ふたりだけど、ふたりじゃないよ たいせつなひとたちの　キモチ、抱きしめる 闘うのは　愛のためだけ　みんなが住む　街と自然を まもってあげる　エガオノチカラ Ha! 信じあえれば　どこまでも跳べる やさしくなるには、強さもだいじ かなしい時も　ほほえみあおうよ ケンカの心も　とけてゆくはず PRETTY CURE! Let's go プリキュア PRETTY CURE! 包みこめたら、敵じゃないから DADADADADA‥! あなたのため　わたしのために 本気だして怒れること　誇りにかんじる 闘うのは　愛のためだけ 手をとりあって　走ってゆこう 夢みる情熱、あまくみないで きらめく花びらと ひらめく翼 Splash☆Star あまくみないで Ha! ふたりだけど、ふたりじゃないよ たいせつなひとたちの　キモチ、抱きしめる 闘うのは　愛のためだけ　みんなが住む　街と自然を まもってあげる　エガオノチカラ Ha! |-| English= The power of a smile Ha! If everyone is here I feel I'm able to do anything Friends and family give me courage Looking into the cloudy sky We will never allow our smiles, to get taken away PRETTY CURE! Let's go Pretty Cure PRETTY CURE! Our prayers will flow in a swirl of light DADADADADA..! Even if it's just us two, it's not just us I hold the precious feelings of the people, right here in my hands We will fight for love and for everyone living in this town We will protect everything with the power of a smile Ha! We will fly anywhere with the power of our beliefs And we will protect what is most important to us Even if we will encounter sad times We will fight with our hearts that will melt out a smile PRETTY CURE! Let's go Pretty Cure! PRETTY CURE! If we're hold it together, the enemy will not win DADADADADA..! For your sake and for my sake We will use the power of our anger And fight for only the sake of love We start running as we hold each others' hands Don't underestimate us as our passion is to dream Sparkling petals in the wind We will fly on our shining wings Splash☆Star Don't underestimate us Ha! Even if it's just us two, it's not just us I hold the precious feelings of the people, right here in my hands We will fight for love and for everyone living in this town We will protect everything with the power of a smile Ha! Audio Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star